


Be my muse

by Katherine3



Series: Neil with DID [16]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/Katherine3
Summary: Kol wants to draw Kevin
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Neil with DID [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326083
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Be my muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, everyone.
> 
> Just a really short story, cause I missed this series sooooo much and I wanted to write for it so many times, but always something was getting in a way. Here's just a quick take on Kol meeting with Kevin. Hope you enjoy.

Kevin got out of the shower and ran his hand through his wet hair to get it out of his eyes. He should cut it soon, they’re getting too long.

He reached over to take a towel and froze when he couldn't find it. Shit, he was so sleepy that he forgot to take it with him to the bathroom.

Shit, shit, shit.

Wait, wasn’t someone in the dorm? Neil and Andrew had afternoon lectures today. Great. He’d never ask Andrew for it, but…

“Hey, Neil,” Kevin called out from ajar door, trying his best not to slip on the wet tiles, “can you hand me my towel? It’s on my bed, I forgot to grab it.”

He waited a moment for an answer, but it never came. He did hear footsteps, though. He started to worry, hoping that the other men won’t try to pull a prank on him. He’s supposed to be in class in fifteen minutes.

After a moment a hand appeared with his towel and Kevin quickly took it and closed the door again. He quickly dried himself and put on his briefs, before getting out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel over his wet hair.

He stopped when he heard a whistle, though. After removing the towel from his head and his hair from his eyes, he looked over to see Neil leaning against the bedroom door frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Looking good,” Neil commented.

Something was off, though. It took him a few seconds, but he realised that it wasn’t Neil. Wasn’t Sam either. Nor Chris. Stefan said that he’s not his type. Besides, Andrew would probably kill him if Stefan tried to flirt with him. As if that was his fault somehow.

Kevin just frowned, as he looked at the stranger.

“Um, thanks, I guess,” he said, making his way towards the door, but the other didn’t seem to have any intention to move.

“Can you model for me, please?” The stranger asked.

Kevin just frowned even more. Who the hell was that?

“Um, model for you?” he asked, a little confused.

“Pretty but deaf, I suppose,” the other teased, “yes, model for me. I want to draw you,“ they said as they started to move, watching Kevin carefully.

Kevin looked back as the stranger circled him, clearly observing his body.

“What’s going on here?” Kevin heard and looked back to see Andrew watching them with his arms crossed over his chest. He was about to start explaining himself, but Neil-not-Neil beat him to it.

“I want to draw Kevin, but he doesn’t seem to be willing. Can you do something to help?”

“If he doesn’t want, he doesn’t want. Don’t push him to it, Kol”

Kol. So that was the alter’s name. Kevin saw Neil painting a few times, maybe it was just Kol back then, too.

Kol scoffed in response, “I’m not pushing… yet” he replied.

Kevin frowned deeper when Kol stood in front of him and took a good look from his head to toes, “Look, I’m not talking about nude modeling if you’re not comfortable with it. You could be just shirtless and I’ll leave the rest to my imagination” he said and maybe it was just Kevin’s imagination, but he seemed to pout a little.

Kevin just sighed “look, I have classes in like 5 minutes, I’m gonna be late if I don’t go now” he said, and took advantage of the fact that the way into the bedroom was clear and he could go get dressed.

After putting his clothes on and grabbing his backpack he headed out again, walking past Kol, who was still pouting.

“Think about it at least,” the alter said.

Kevin just waved his hand, before he was out of their dorm. He didn’t have time for it right now.

A few hours later Kevin walked back through the door and sat on the couch, needing some rest before the practice. He ran his hand down his face. During the class he had some time to think and decided that maybe modeling for Kol wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

He had nothing to lose after all, but having a drawing of himself was something unique. Everyone had photos, he could take a selfie in the gym, but that was not the same. Painting would be more epic, but the drawing wasn’t so bad either.

He heard the door open and turned around to see Kol walking into the dorm, Andrew right behind him.

“Hey, I thought about it and I’ve decided that I’ll do it. I can model for you,” he said, offering even a small smile.

He got a big frown in response, “What the hell are you talking about, Day?” clearly Neil asked, looking at him with a face that could only be described as disgusted.

Kevin should’ve known better than to assume Kol would front for so many hours. And he could swear he saw a glimpse of amusement in Andrew’s eyes.

“I hate you both,” Kevin just groaned, covering his face with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments, they're very appreciated.
> 
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.


End file.
